doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
American Horror Story: Hotel
México |origen = Estados Unidos |predecesor = American Horror Story: Freak Show |sucesor = American Horror Story: Roanoke |año = 2015-2016 (12 episodios) }} Historia de Horror Americana: Hotel, también conocida como ''AHS: Hotel,'' es la quinta temporada de la serie antológica American Horror Story, creada por Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk. Esta temporada se inserta en el subgénero del thriller policial, el subgenero gore y la comedia negra. Esta situada cinco años después de los hechos ocurridos al final de Murder House, y tres años después de Coven. Reparto Personajes episódicos Epsodio 1 Recepción (Checking Outin) Voces adicionales *Álvaro Salarich *Berenice Vega *Daniel del Roble *Emmanuel Bernal *Francisco Vargas *Joaquín López *José Juan Jr *Laura Sánchez *Tommy Rojas Datos de interés *Los loops en sueco no fueron doblados *Los textos con los 10 mandamientos en la presentación fueron traducidos. *En el idioma original, Alex menciona que tiene dos pacientes en Palisades, pero en el doblaje se cambió a Beverly Hills. *En las escena que Vendela y Agnetha hablan sueco, sus gestos son dejados en el idioma original, pero cuando hablan inglés / español, son doblados. *En el idioma original, Will menciona el término ready-to-wear, pero en el doblaje se utilizó el mismo término en francés prêt-à-porter. *Cuando Iris empuja a Sally por la ventana, el grito de ella no fue doblado. Epsodio 2 Ductos y Escaleras (Chutes and Ladders) Voces adicionales *Álvaro Salarich *César Garduza *Claudia Contreras *Diana Alonso *Francisco Vargas *Laura Sánchez *Tommy Rojas Datos de interés *Por motivos desconocidos, Ricardo Tejedo no dobla a Liz Taylor en este episodio junto al siguiente. A pesar de no participar, siguió estando acreditado. *Este es el último episodio en donde los textos con los 10 mandamientos en la presentación son traducidos. **Por error uno de los mandamientos no fue traducido quedando en inglés. Epsodio 3 Mami (Mommy) Voces adicionales *Álvaro Salarich *Claudia Contreras *Diana Alonso *Francisco Vargas *Laura Sánchez *Mauricio Pérez *Tommy Rojas Datos de interés *En las escena que Donovan discute con Iris, él le dice: "You don't bring me back for me. You brought me back for you". Pero erróneamente se tradujo como: "Ella no me revivió por mí. Me revivió por ti". *Liz menciona la Soda Pop, pero esto fue adaptado como agua mineral, cuando en realidad es un refresco. *En la escena que Donovan va al bar, un loop de Liz es doblado por José Antonio Macías. Epsodio 4 La Noche del Diablo (Devil's Night) Voces adicionales *César Garduza *Diana Alonso *Gabriela Guzmán Datos de interés *La Sra. Evers menciona que sus pies se hinchan como puff pastries, que significa hojaldre, pero esto fue adaptado a empanadas. *El apodo de Richard Ramirez es Night Stalker, que popularmente conocido es El Acosador Nocturno, pero en el doblaje se adaptó como El Merodeador. Epsodio 5 Servicio a la Habitación (Room Service) Voces adicionales *Berenice Vega *Carlos Hernández *Claudia Contreras *David Reyes *Diana Alonso *Emilio Juárez *Laura Sánchez *Mauricio Pérez *Melissa Gutiérrez *Varenka Carrillo Datos de interés *Muchos de los loops de la gente en la multitud fuera de la escuela quedaron muchos, solo se puede oír las voces de fondo. *Mario Castañeda aparece acreditado como Richard Ramírez a pesar de no aparecer en el episodio. Los mismo sucede con Erica Edwards como Aileen. Epsodio 6 Habitación 33 (Room 33) Voces adicionales *Álvaro Salarich *Diana Alonso *Joaquín López *Óscar Rangel *Rosalinda Márquez *Tommy Rojas Datos de interés *Roberto Mendiola no vuelve a doblar a Matt Ross, que lo interpretó en la primera temporada, a pesar de ser el mismo personaje. **Esto puede ser debido a que ya dobló al Sr. Samuels en el episodio Mami. Epsodio 7 De Película (Flicker) Voces adicionales *Karen Vallejo *Alma Juárez *Diana Alonso *Fernanda Robles *Francisco Vargas *Geno Sánchez *Gerardo Alonso *Joaquín López *Mauricio Pérez Datos de interés *Posiblemente por un error de mezcla un loop de Rodolfo queda mudo, cuando él dice: "This is my wife, Natacha". Epsodio 8 El Asesino de los Diez Mandamientos (The Ten Commandments Killer) Voces adicionales *Alma Juárez *Diana Alonso *Gabriela Guzmán *Geno Sánchez *Héctor Miranda *Joaquín López *Mauricio Pérez Epsodio 9 (She Wants Revenge) Epsodio 10 (She Gets Revenge) Epsodio 11 Guerra Declarada (Battle Royale) Epsodio 12 Disfrute su estancia (Be Our Guest) Datos de interés *En este episodio Laura Torres dobla un loop de Marcy y de Ramona. Créditos de Doblaje Temp. 5 Eps. 1 Recepción 01.png Temp. 5 Eps. 1 Recepción 02.png Temp. 5 Eps. 1 Recepción 03.png Temp. 5 Eps. 2 Ductos y Escaleras 01.png Temp. 5 Eps. 2 Ductos y Escaleras 02.png Temp. 5 Eps. 2 Ductos y Escaleras 03.png Temp. 5 Eps. 3 Mami 01.png Temp. 5 Eps. 3 Mami 02.png Temp. 5 Eps. 3 Mami 03.png Muestras Multimedia AHS Hotel Doblaje latino de Lady Gaga (1) AHS Hotel Doblaje latino de Lady Gaga (3) American Horror Story Hotel - Muestra de retake de Ramona Datos de interés Sobre la adaptación * El título de la serie, a diferencia de anteriores temporadas, es doblado en todos los episodios. * El término junkie con frecuencia no es traducido, sino que se utiliza el término en inglés, pero en algunos episodios es traducido como drogadicto o adicto. * En los créditos de doblaje del DVD, la Condesa es acreditada por su nombre original, Countess, mientras que en los créditos de doblaje de Claro Video está con su nombre en español. Sobre el reparto * José Gilberto Vilchis, quien fue la voz de Josh Hamilton en la temporada 3, interpreta a Cheyenne Jackson durante esta temporada. * El rol de Christine Estabrook en la temporada 1 fue doblado por Magda Giner y Rebeca Patiño. Ninguna de las dos continua con el papel en esta temporada debido a que desde la temporada 3 estas doblan a las actrices Kathy Bates y Angela Bassett. Durante esta temporada es interpretada por Rebeca Manríquez quien anteriormente fue la voz de Patti LuPone en la temporada 3. * Javier Olguín no retoma el rol de Matt Bomer despues de la temporada anterior, Irwin Daayán se encarga de interpretarlo en esta temporada. Daayán anteriomente interpretó a Joe Egender en la temporada 2. * (*) Lily Rabe aparece como el personaje de ''Nora Montgomery ''perteneciente a la temporada 1 en una fotografía durante el episodio 6, durante aquel no posee dialogos. Véase también *American Horror Story *Murder House *Asilo *Coven *Freak Show *Roanoke *Cult *Apocalypse *1984 Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Series producidas por Ryan Murphy Productions Categoría:Series de TV de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Fox Play